He's My Idiot now
by timeangel13
Summary: Hinata has been thinking alot about naruto after she had told him how she feels, but why dose Naruto suddenly want to "talk" to her?


* * *

Author's Notes

I don't want to ruin anything about this one because I think this is the best fan fiction I have ever wrote.

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto

* * *

It was past 1 o'clock in the morning, and I was out sitting under a beautiful sakura tree. I didn't want to go home. With all the construction to the village the only time I had to relax and think was at night, and my father thought that I should be training twice as hard now that I have less time to do so. If I went home rite now he'd be working me like a dog. I let my mind wonder, and it went back to the same memory I had been playing over in my head for the past 2 months~

* * *

Naruto was fighting pain, and loosing. Naruto's allies (the toads) were both incapacitated. Pain had put transmitters through his body, avoiding his vital organs, but effectively pinning him to the ground. I suddenly felt the need to protect him, So I threw myself between Pain, and Naruto's pinned down body, pushing him back away from Naruto. There was the unmistakable feel of Death lingering in the air. I had only felt this once before, but There was absolutely no way to forget this feeling. I didn't care much about any of this, because I had a overwhelming desire to protect Naruto, and I was going through with it.

"I will not let you lay another figure on Naruto" I was confident in my words, and if I couldn't back up what I said I would die trying.

Naruto's voice range through me, letting me finally breath again. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE!!? GET OUT OF HERE YOU'RE NO MATCH--"

He was worried about me, but I knew what I was doing. "I know... I'm just being selfish..."

"WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE!? IT'S DANGEROUS!" Did he think I was doing all this only for him? The sad truth of it all was that I was doing this not just for him but for myself as well.

"...... I'm here of my own free will. ...I used to always cry and give up... I nearly went the wrong way... but you... you showed me the way ... I was always chasing you... ... wanting to overtake you... I just wanted to walk with you... I wanted to be with you... You changed me! Your smile saved me! So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!! Because I-- Love you..." At that I charged pain. I try not to think about the rest of that day. In fact I don't remember most of the day after that.

* * *

As I looked up at the sky I finally got to rival in the beauty of the stars. Remembering back on that day always made me think back further. To a time when I wasn't so confident in myself. Back to when I didn't see Naruto as someone I could fall in love with.

* * *

No one would be close enough to stop me, if anyone even cared. So here I stood on the edge of the hokage's office roof ready to jump. I would have done it to but then......

"Lovely day out isn't it Hinata-chan?"I turned around so fast it wasn't funny.

"Hokage-sama!"He seemed to laugh slightly as he headed towards me.

"But I'm guessing that's not why your up here. Is something troubling you?" I couldn't tell the 3rd I was planing to commit suicide.

"No I was jut enjoying this beautiful day." I faced the sky, trying to look happy, but I knew the pained expression was still painted across my face.

"Hinata-chan there's been something bothering you?"

I couldn't let him know any of this so I gave him a shy smile, still feeling timid. "No I'm fine Hokage-sama. I should be getting back to studding for the shadow clone test coming up." Then I ran down the stairs and out the building before he could say anything.

I had to find somewhere else to do it. There was no point in going home or back to the school. Someone would figure it out............. Oh maybe not the school but the training grounds. If I made it look like an accident then no one would suspect anything. Hopefully someone would be practicing with their kunai or shrunken.

When I got there I hadn't been spotted, so I hid behind a tree, and waited. Sneaking a peek around the tree I saw that annoying kid from class that wheres orange all the time. He was trying to do a shadow clone jutsu, but it wasn't going so well. The shadow clone was pitiful. It laid there on the ground looking like it didn't even have any kind of scared me when he spoke. I was sure I had been caught.

"I'll show them. I will be hokage one day." Was he talking to himself?.......... Yeah he was.

I thought he would have given up and went home. After all it's not like he had someone pushing him that past his limit, but he kept going. Every time he failed he said the same thing, but always in a different kept saying he would be the best Hokage, and show everyone they were wrong about him. He wouldn't stop. He just kept trying over and over until he collapsed from chakura exhaustion, and he did it all with a smile. He didn't give up, and yet here I was ready to give up for the last time. Maybe I shouldn't end everything.

* * *

How I fell for this boy who way the exact opposite of me. I looked up at the stars reviling in there beauty, and consequently noticing a pattern in them that suddenly seemed to form the outline of his prefect features, even the marks on his cheeks that looked a lot like whiskers. Knowing I was alone didn't help. I still buried my face into my knees, knowing I was beat red. It reminds me of so Meany things. I blushed a lot around Naruto, and still do, but I like to think that it's not as bad as it used to be. some times I wonder what he thinks of me, but then I try to forget about the whole thing, and that's not always easy. I never once found reason to think Naruto actually liked me. Well actually there was once, but it passed quickly.

* * *

Naruto had run into Sasuke, and they had a huge falling out. Kiba, Shino and myself had been looking for them for hours. There was no way that those two would last this long in a battle together. Neither of them would give up until someone won, and I knew both of them would go all out against one another. Our searches brought us to the valley of end where they had there first battle, when Sasuke had left the village. There was nothing there, but Akamaru was barking his head off. Apparently Naruto wasn't far ahead. I activated me beyokugon, and automatically saw him half on land half in the river face down.

"NARUTO!!!!!!" I didn't know when I had left Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru standing in the forest, but I found myself standing over Naruto's unconscious body.

"S-sakura-chan. I kept my promise, and now I can tell Hinata-chan. I.......I..........." After that he went limp in my arms, leaving me baffled as to what he was going to say.. There was no stopping the tears from streaming down my cheeks, leaving a sickening feeling in my stomach. I was almost to frantic to notice Sasuke laying on the ground 4 feet away. What snapped me out of it was the fact that Sasuke wasn't laying on the ground anymore. He was standing behind me, with a kunai pressed against my neck.

"Don't move" The rest is a bit of a blur. All I know is kiba brought Sasuke on his back, and Akamaru carried Naruto and myself. According to Shino I had passed out from lass of air, after Sasuke tried to strangle me.

* * *

Back then I let myself get my hopes up that he was going to tell me he loved me. My original plans were to avoid him completely after I told him how I felt. Actually I wasn't even expecting to live through it. Then I heard that Naruto went off on his own to get back Sasuke. I couldn't help but want to go to his side. After that it wasn't too hard to avoid him. Most of the time he was with Sasuke, trying to get him to explain why him and his bodies tried to destroy the leaf village. Naruto wasn't someone who would even take a break with out making a big fuss about it, let alone give up, so I figured I was safe for a while. It had been two months now, but I still didn't think Naruto would give up just yet. This whole matter was starting to make me some what depressed, so I decided to leave the memories in the past for now, and just enjoy this beautifully brisk night. things were so lovely out. there wasn't any noise except for the owls in the distance. Everything tranquil, and calm that I almost fell asleep. I cold feel myself slipping ff in to a peaceful slumber, where I sat. I would never had been able to guess what was going to happen next, or who was coming towards me.

"Hinata-chan what are you doing here" N-NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHEN DID HE GET HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Well I'm glad you are. I need to talk to you about what you said when I was fighting Pain." NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!I couldn't stay there I had to get as far away as I could.I ran as fast as I could back home.

* * *

Again I was drifting into a deep sleep, but this time it wasn't something as frightful that woke me up. There was some noise outside my window. I could hear nothing but screaming and strange noises. Grunting, panting, and moaning all included. My mind went to the only logical answer: someone was fooling around outside my window. OUTSIDE!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE THEY THINKING!!!!!!!!!! I almost didn't want to know what was going on out there.

"OH..............NEJI STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That was Naruto's voice!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Naruto and Neji were doing THAT!!!! I guess if it made him happy. I'd just have to accept it. Of coarse I didn't like it, but it's not like I could stop them, so finally I let myself slip into a nightmare filled sleep.I dreamed that naruto had told me he loved me and then left me for Neji.

* * *

I awoke to birds chirping, and a strange rustling in my covers. Sitting up straight I realized that I wasn't alone. Someone was starring at me, and they wanted there presence to be they didn't they would have been silent.

"Your finally awake Hinata-chan" NARUTO WAS IN MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't want to know why, in fact I knew I wouldn't be able to stay in that room for long.

I saw my escape rout and took it. The door was at the end of my bed, and I thought I would be able to make it before he caught up with me. I was able to get to the door and open it without any hesitation what so ever, but I couldn't leave. As I opened the door I realized that My cousin who was supposed to protect me was blocking my exit, and was doing so intentionally. I turned to see if the window was still open, as I had left it last night after sneaking into my room, but it wasn't, and even if it was I couldn't go that was anyway. Naruto was standing right in front of it, bocking my exit.

"I need to talk to you Hinata-chan",but I didn't want to know what her thought of me. I'd rather life my life not knowing if he liked me, rather then know he didn't feel the same way about me, but there was nothing I could do to stop him from saying it so I stood there and waited for him to break my heart.

"I thought about what you said Hinata-chan, and I think I finally figured out what to say to you................It didn't take me long to realize this. Actually I knew as soon as you had told me................................Hinata-chan I.......... I'm not sure how exactly to say this so I'll show you."He was moving closer to me. So close that if I had moved an inch I would bump into him. His hand moving ever so softly on my cheek. I thought he would smack me or something, but instead he kissed me. His sweet tender lips pressed softly against my own. It felt like I was going to die, but I wanted this to last. I wanted this feeling in my stomach to stay rite where it was. All the blood was rushing to my head, making me turn beet red. There was no way I could bring myself to kiss him back, so I just let him do as he pleased, but I guess that wasn't the best idea, because he pulled away from me, leaving this wanting behind."I Love you hinata-chan" He sealed everything with a gentle embrace.

I wish I could have accepted this, but after what I heard last night I couldn't. "B-but I thought you and Neji-kun.............I m-mean I heard you to last night"

"Hinata-chan the only thing that happened between Naruto and myself was a battle. Naruto was trying to sneak into your room, and I thought he was going to hurt you" Neji explained, as I tried to keep myself together.

"B-but I could have sworn you two were............." I didn't think I'd need to say it.

"Were what Hinata-chan?"He really didn't know. That defiantly shocked me, but he didn't have any parents to explain all this to him.

"You Idiot!"My cousin never liked to keep things to himself. I don't think there wasn't one time when he didn't say or do what he was thinking. 'But of course He's my idiot now!' I thought to myself as the sun rose on a new better day.

* * *

Author's Notes

OK so this is usually where I would tell you my inspiration for this story, but not only one thing inspired me to do this, so I guess I'll list of the top 10 reasons.

1.I'm very very interested to find out what is going to happen between Naruto, and Hinata, now that she confessed her feelings for him, but I can't wait so I'm writing it.

2.I got a story request from someone, and when I started to write it the whole plot I had didn't quite work(It's the suicidal flash back) I still am going to write it, but I need to think of another way to write it (sorry for the wait)

3.I was listening to a bunch of music one night, and each one seemed to give me ideas for bits and pieces for a plot, but none of it was enough for a story by it's self. I'll list off the songs.

a.'If Everyone Cared' by Nickleback

b.'What Hurts The Most' by Rascal Flatts

c.'I Alone' by Live

d.'Kryptonite' by Three Doors Down

e.'I Caught Myself' by Paramore

f.'Whispers In The Dark' by Skillet

10. (there's 6 songs above 3+6=9) I was looking through allot of NaruHina pics, and I came across a few that were stellar. Great art, and they seemed to be screaming "write a fan fiction about me"


End file.
